Teen Titans 10 Years Later
by DGWM
Summary: There are new Teen titans 10 years from now an the old ones have become mentors of the new What fights will come,What Fates spring anew,Will the new titans get along,what happens when another prophecy unfolds.APPS OPEN rated T for cussing RomCom adventure
1. Chapter 1

Me:So I finally updated since I was having techincal diffuculties.

Beast Boy:Finally I want to meet my doppelganger.

Me:Well Quess what The First Doppelganger To Be Introduced is Aureole By Jessigaga For being the first reviewer YOUR WELCOME :P.

Teen Titans:AWWWWW!

Me Dont Be such babies

Teen Titans:But It Not Fair(not a typo)  
Me:whatever lets do what they came here to do READ STUFF WE ACTUALLY WANT TO READ(btw titans are 26)

* * *

One Bright Sunny Day In Jump City Everyone Was doing what they did when they had free time Cyborg, was Beating the stuff out of beastboy at video games and BB crying over it, Starfire training with Robin,and Raven was training with her new student Silver that everyone already got used to even after she's been there for only a week.

"O.k Silver I'm gonna put you in a training simulation stage."Raven said. "K!" Silver Exclaimed. Raven started pressing buttons but just when she was just about to press the start button the sensor came on.

Raven teleported Silver inside her robe so they could get into the meeting room faster(i don't know what they call it)They were in the meeting room with everyone once Silver got out she was shivering."I still can't get over that place it's so dark and creepy."Silver said."Anyway who's the baddie." and another guy"Cyborg said."ooh a mystery I hope he's cute."Silver whispered

Robin got his motorcycle,Cyborg got the T-car,BB turned into a eagle and flew to the town with the girls.

Once they got to town they saw another person that had the same clothes on as .He was younger and more handsome and his clothes were black instead of white and had blonde strands coming out his helmet.

"Well hello Teen Titans and newbie." said."I would like to introduce you to my nephew,Darkly,now Darkly attack."

Darkly raised his right hand and a Dark veil surrounded the Titans.

But beast boy turned into T-Rex and got them out "TITANS G-"Robin was cut off by ."By the way if you attack i have a Bomb on 2 girls and it will blow up the city." said

Two girls then came out one had Dark hair and was like the other ones hair But the first One looked awfully familiar until it hit them"TERRA!"Everyone But silver screamed."Is that the girl BB has a crush on."Silver whispered to Raven"yep."raven replied

"We Gotta Save her!"BB yelled "We will."Robin replied

"Don't worry we got it."Terra said

"Aureole you know what to do"Terra said

The Dark Haired Girl hands Turned Light Blue And a strong gust of wind was knocked at and the remote that controlled the bomb was blew to Cyborg"Cyborg Take The remote And Hack it."Terra yelled.

Cyborg got the remote hatched into the back of it and unplugged the wires"All Good"Cyborg Said

Aureole then summoned a tornado that took Away .

They all ran to Terra and aureole and got the bombs off agreed they would bring them back to the tower and they would explain what happened.

But Darkly followed them far behind in the shadows and went to titans tower

**TBC(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

**short chapter i know sorry but the next will be way longer promise anyway R&R**


	2. accepted

Me:ok here are the accepted oc's

New Robin:Cody Jason Wyld/Hero Name:Winner  
New Cyborg: Carmelita/Hero Name:Monitor  
New StarFire: Izabel Rosewood/Hero Name:Za

New BeastBoy:Xan Hero Name:morpher

New Raven:Silvia Hero Name:Silver  
New Terra:Adamina Leblanc Superhero Name:Aureole

Me:So sorry if you didn't get in but congrats if you did now I...kinda...forgot some things to the app  
Beast Boy:Good Job  
Me:SILVER! COME GET DUCEBA...I MEAN BEAST BOY

Silver:Gladly(Sends out scream)  
Beast Boy:HOLY CRAP!  
Raven:Good Job Silver I think your reday to learn a new spell  
Silver:Yay  
(raven and silver leave into raven room)

Me:anyways here's the rest of the app

Personality:  
Crush:  
Person that anyones him/her:

How to react to Mentors:

Me: There We go  
Cyborg:cant wait to see the newbies

Starfire:i also cant wait greet the newcomers  
Me:Now go get ready for them And HOLY COW(beasty turns into a T-Rex and chases DGWM)  
beast boy:RAWWWWWRRRRRR  
Me:see you in next chapter expirencing technical difficulties  
Cyborg:Also called T-Rex difficulties  
Me:Shut up and Help SILVER I NEED YOU


	3. EPILOUGE PART ONE

Me:So I finally updated since I was having techincal diffuculties.

Beast Boy:Finally I want to meet my doppelganger.

Me:Well Quess what The First Doppelganger To Be Introduced is Aureole By Jessigaga For being the first reviewer YOUR WELCOME :P.

Teen Titans:AWWWWW!

Me Dont Be such babies

Teen Titans:But It Not Fair(not a typo)  
Me:whatever lets do what they came here to do READ STUFF WE ACTUALLY WANT TO READ(THANK GOD SCHOOL IS OUT btw in this storie the titans are 26 and this chapter is a 2 part)

* * *

One Bright Sunny Day In Jump City Everyone Was doing what they did when they had free was Beating the stuff out of beastboy at video games and BB crying over it, Starfire training with Robin,and Raven was training with her new student Silver

that everyone alredy got used to even after she's been there for only a week.

"O.k Silver I'm gonna put you in a training simulation stage."Raven said. "K!" Silver Exclaimed. Raven started pressing buttons but just when she was just about to press the start button the sensor came on.

Raven teleported Silver inside her robe so they could get into the meeting room faster(i don't know what they call it)They were in the meeting room with everyone once Silver got out she was shivering."I still can't get over that place it's so dark and creepy."Silver said."Anyway who's the baddie." and someone else my scanners are picking him up and another person with his powers."Cyborg said."Well what are we waiting here for then lets go!"Silver Exclaimed.

They all ran to the got his motorcycle,Cyborg got the T-car,BB turned into a eagle and flew to the town with the girls.

Once they got to town they saw and another person that had the same clothes on as him and was younger and more handsome and his clothes were black instead of white and had blonde strands coming out his helmet.

"Well hello Teen Titans and newbie." said."I would like to introduce you to my nephew Darkly now Darkly attack."

Darkly raised his right hand and a Dark veil surrounded the Titans.

But beast boy turned into T-Rex and got them out "TITANS G-"Robin was cut off."By the way if you attack i have a Bomb on 2 girls and it will blow up the city." said

Two girls then came out one had Dark hair and was like the other ones hair But the first One looked awfully familiar until it hit them"TERRA!"Everyone But silver screamed."is that the girl BB has a crush on."Silver whispered to Raven"yep."raven replied

"We Gotta Save her!"BB yelled "We will."Robin replied

"Aureole you know what to do"Terra said

The Dark Haired Girl hands Turned Light Blue And a strong gust of wind was knocked at and the remote that controlled the bomb was blew to Cyborg"Cyborg Take The remote And Hack it"Terra yelled.

Cyborg got the remote hatched into the back of it and unplugged the wires"All Good"Cyborg Said

Aureole then summoned a tornado that took Away.

They all ran to Terra and aureole and got the bombs off agreed they would bring them back to the tower and they would explain what happened.

But Darkly followed them far behind in the shadows and went to titans tower

**TBC(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

**short chapter i know sorry but the next will be way longer promise anyway R&R**


	4. EPILOUGE PART TWO

**Me:HELLO AGAIN READERS AND THIS IS PART 2 OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Teen Titans And Audience:YAY**

**Me:Where's BB**

**Cyborg:Trying to flirt with Terra**

**Me:Be Right Back(walks to BB and gets speaker phone)**

**Me:GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP AND GET WITH THE REST OF THE TITANS AND LET TERRA REHERSE HER PART!**

**BB:(Ran to the rest of the gang)**

**Me:Anyway sorry for the typo's in the last chapter I know I typed in the words but I think once I upload it deletes wor-.**

**Cyborg:I CAN FIX IT!**

**Me:O.K Know you people can read the story after the ridiculously long introduction**

**Back At the tower they all went to the meeting room and Terra Started explaining**

"**Well as you know 10 years earlier Beast Boy came and kept talking and waiting for me at my school and the night that he stopped I regained my memory and was running away from you because of what happened with Slade." Terra said "While I was running away I ran past a cave and saw Aureole."she pointed to Aureole. "Also known as Adamina Leblanc you can also call her Addie,Ellie,Reo anyway I trained her to be a protege Then we returned to Jump City I thought if I could trick Dr. Light into capturing us it would be good practice for Aureole and I could see you guys again I had the whole thing planned out."She said**

"**Wow." Silver said "That's a long and interesting back story."**

**Everyone But Aureole glared at her Aureole just giggled **

"**I'll shut up." Silver said and backed up a little**

**Aureole then saw a dark shadow lurking up she then held up her hand and a light blue outline covered her hands and her eyes turned the same color.**

"**Freeze."she said and they all turned to see darkly "Titans Go!"Robin said**

"**I don't want to hurt you"Darkly said Softly**

"**I...I want to join your team"Darkly said**

**Everyone gasped "Shocker"Silver said**

**Everyone glared back at her "I'll Shut up for real this time...Maybe."Silver said**

"**I want to join because I never wanted to be evil you see my parents died and I had to stay with my lousy uncle He never took care I snook out at night just to grab a bite because he was usually trying to rob something even if it was a little restaurant he'd usually eat there then try to rob it ."Darkly chuckled "Anyway he made me a Darker form of his uniform and gave it to me I started robbing stuff with then when I met you guys I wanted to join I wanted to do better after the battle I hid in the shadows and followed you here,So what do you say can I join."**

"**I'm ok with if you are team**

"**O.k"they all said **

"**Well then welcome to the team Darkly."Robin said and handed him a communicator." "You can sle-." "I can sleep in the shadows"Darkly interrupted Robin "I'm going to bed." said Robin**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**ALSO TBC(TO BE CONTINUED)BECAUSE I AM TO LAZY SORRY**

**R&R**


	5. AntiTitans

**Me:Well Hello Fellow Readers This Time my computer might show up the missing words or the punctuation or whatever well anyway lets get the story started and also I am using a different writing style and sorry for the wait and also the introduction of all the rest of titans and I am accepting villian OC's and Titans for Titans East anyway lets get to the story and i need another OC for Robin the other one was really hard to picture**

* * *

**Ch.3 Anti-Titans  
**

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

**Robin:Titans Trouble!**

**Everyone got out of their beds and Went to the city**

**Jump City**

**The Titans arrived at the Bank being robbed But they found something surprising,the people robing the bank had the same powers as them,They saw a guy in Green boots,Black Pants Morphing into Gorilla carrying the money,A Girl in a White Mini-skirt ,a white V-neck shirt and white ballerina slippers with the laces going to her knee's and she threw white discs and white starbolts**

**StarFire:A Glamertanian,There kind rules the other side of our planet**

**They saw a girl with a prosthetic arm wearing sweatpants a pink tank top and pink baseball cap shooting with a sonic cannon**

**Cyborg:But that's my Tech i am the only one with a sonic cannon**

**And Last They saw a girl wearing a simple white tee, black jazz pants, black jazz shoes,blond hair with hot pink hilights (super curly and cut off at her chin) black and pink domino mask.**

**Teen Titans:Mocking Jay!**

**Mocking Jay:Hi Titans, And Beast Boy I hope you like the little surprise I left you**

**Robin:Who Are these People Mocking Jay**

**Mocking Jay:Oh There just the Titans,Anti-Titans and i would like for you to get up close and meet them!**

**She pulled out a remote that shocked the Anti's**

**Robin:That's Controlling Them Darkly you get the Remote,Everyone else GO!**

**Darkly went in the shadows and went to Mocking Jay,But There's One thing he Didn't know about Mocking Jay she could turn into anything and when he got to her she turned into the remote **

**Mocking Jay: Which remote is it Newbie Huh Huh(She was also insane and cracks alot of jokes)**

**Darkly:How about this the one i crush is the real remote**

**Mocking-Jay: Ahhhhh! **

**She turned back to normal,got the remote and ran for her life while Darkly kept cornering her **

**While that was happening Cyborg was fighting The prosthetic armed girl Cyborg was punching but she dodged ****every time**

**Cyborg:I don't wanna Hurt you**

**Anti-Cyborg:Well I do wanna Hurt you**

**She flipped over Cyborg And pulled out her sonic cannon and got Cyborg in The back But Aureole came and summoned a tornado that spun her around alot and fell to the ground**

**Cyborg:Thanks But your not supposed to hurt them there being controlled**

**Aureole:Sorry,worst Thing That will Happen is that she will Barf**

**Aureole: oops to late**

**Cyborg: Eeew let's go help the others**

**Starfire,Raven and Silver were fighting Anti-Starfire. Starfire was shooting with her laser eyes while silver was hyper screaming while raven was throwing Crates at her But all anti-starfire did was throw white disks at them that blocked the smoke came up Starfire went threw the smoke and threw starbolts at her while anti-starfire threw some back raven then used her powers to tie anti-starfire up**

**Beast boy and Terra was fighting anti-Beast Boy. BB turned into a Bull a charged at anti-BB But anti-BB turned into a gorilla and grabbed BB Horns and threw him to the then went on a flying rock and threw some boulders at -BB fell to the ground and Terra trapped him in mud**

**(Back with Darkly and Mocking Jay)**

**Darkly:Give me the remote**

**Mocking Jay: When Pigs Fly **

**Since there was a truck driving by with pigs in it he used a shadow to get one and throw it in her face**

**Mocking jay:Really Funny **

**Darkly:I have the remote **

**Mocking jay: How-**

**Darkly:you Dropped it when the pig flied**

**Darkly Stomped on the Remote and the anti's fell to the Darkly turned back around Mocking Jay wasn't there instead there was a feather**

**Cyborg: Booyah awesome job darkly**

**Darkly:whatever**

**Anti-BB: Where are we**

**Robin:Your in Jump City**

**Anti-Starfire: no way aren't you guys the Titans,you guys are awesome**

**Cyborg: Yeah you weren't so bad yourself**

**Anti-Cyborg:Thanks we don't really know how to use our powers very good like you guys do**

**Silver had an idea pop up in her head and she blurted out**

**Silver:How about the original Titans Train you**

**everybody thinked for moment**

**Silver:Well someone needs to lead the team,you guys aren't really teens anymore even if you still look like it**

**Cyborg:Well I think That's a good Idea Silvi (cyborgs nickname for Silver)**

**Robin:well i think it's fine**

**Starfire:I think its splendid we have more Titans**

**Raven:Sure **

**Terra: Awesome**

**Darkly:Whatever**

**BB: Great**

**Robin:So i quess your a part of the team**

**Anti-Cyborg:Yay! anyway i'm Carmen**

**Anti-Starfire:I'm Izabel Rosewood but you can call me Za**

**Anti-BB:Name's Xan**

**Robin:great Let's Get Back to the Tower**

**Silver:I NOMINATE MYSELF AS CAPTAIN**

**Robin:Don't Push It**

* * *

**_so how you like don't forget to review_  
**


End file.
